I Hate You
by 7PenguinPrincess7
Summary: Chelsea moves to Sunshine Islands, dreaming to have a peaceful, life on a ranch. Having to share her new ranch with someone else already doesn't sound good to Chelsea. But when she finds out she's stuck rooming with an enemy from her past... What'll happen to Chelsea? T for Language. May change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**The story will be entirely in third person. Please read and review! ^-^ **

_Chelsea stood on the outfield, patiently waiting for the ball to come her way. She and her classmates were playing baseball, her favorite sport, and they were nearing the end of the game. _

_The ball was hit and was coming straight towards Chelsea. She readied herself and held up her mitt so she could catch the ball and win the game. _

_Right before the ball could have landed into her mitt, she was forcefully pushed down. _

_She looked up at the blonde boy in the baseball cap who had pushed her down. He looked down at her with a triumphant smirk on his face. Chelsea could only glare back at him..._

Chelsea woke up from her dream, the moment she fell off of her bed.

She sat up and thought about the dream. The brunette has been having the same dream over and over the past two weeks. It was really starting to bother her.

Chelsea groaned. "It's been years since I last saw him, why is he still haunting me in my dreams?"

Chelsea sat up and stretched. Today is her second day on Sunshine islands. She moved here hoping to own a successful ranch like her older brother, Jack.

Someone knocked on the door before entering her little house.

"Morning Christy." the old man, known as Taro said as he entered.

"It's Chelsea." Chelsea glared at the elderly man, annoyed that he couldn't remember her name. Sure he was old but couldn't he remember a name as simple as hers? It's pretty common after all.

"Right, of course. I just came to remind that the other boy who's coming to work on the ranch with you is coming later today. His ship should be arriving later this afternoon."

"Yeah... I know." Chelsea responded with a sigh. She wasn't too fond of the idea of sharing her ranch with someone else. Especially since they had to share her one room house as well. But she couldn't afford to buy the entire ranch, so someone else had to agreed to take the other half and share with her.

"Alright, well I better get going. You should go meet the rest of the villagers. Goodbye Kelsey."

"IT'S CHELSEA!" she yelled as he left.

Chelsea quickly changed out of her pajamas, put on her favorite red bandana, and ventured out her home.

She had already met a few of the villagers, the ones who owned shops, yesterday. She went out anyway and decided to meet everyone right away. The next day the young brunette could start working on her half of the ranch.

The first person she ran into was Julia.

"Oh, you're the new rancher, Taro keeps talking about! Umm, Carrie right?"

Chelsea scowled inwardly. That old man was really pissing her off. She decided to give the blonde a small smile before replying. "No, its Chelsea."

"Oh I'm so sorry! Its nice to meet you! I'm Julia." The blonde held out her hand to Chelsea.

Chelsea immediately took the girl's hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

"Hey, how about I introduce you to everyone?! I kind of wanna skip work for a bit." She said, giving Chelsea a big smile.

"Ok." was all Chelsea could say before she was dragged by the wrist into random strangers' houses.

Julia introduced Chelsea to everyone on the island. She even took the liberty of mentioning which boys were available and which weren't. Apparently the only boy she was never allowed to touch was this nerdy looking boy, who goes by the name Elliot.

"Well that was fun." Julia said after running around the entire island with Chelsea.

"Yeah."

"So... See any guys you're interested in?" Julia asked, nudging Chelsea suggestively.

"Hmm... Not really. None of them are really my type, I guess." Chelsea responded honestly. She never really liked any boys.

"Really? Will seemed pretty interested in you." Julia said. The boy's abnormally long name made him come off as sort of cocky. Chelsea figured he probably wasn't, he spoke to her nicely but she most likely wouldn't think of him as anything more than a friend.

Chelsea shrugged. "I'm just not interested in that kind of guy."

"Okaaaay, so what is your ideal boyfriend?"

"Um, I don't know." Chelsea answered, not knowing what to say.

"Come on let's go have lunch, then you can tell me." Julia pushed Chelsea in to the diner. They both ordered before Julia asked again.

"Now, tell me." Julia said, sticking a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"I really don't know." Chelsea said, biting into her sandwich. "I never thought about it."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Probably because I hated guys for a while." Chelsea responded, nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Um, I'll tell you some other time. It's getting late. I better go back home." Chelsea stood from her seat, leaving the money for the food on the table. "I'll see you later."

Chelsea waved as she left the diner.

She shut the door behind her a sighed. The brunette wasn't really in the mood to start droning on and on about her pathetic past. Especially since she was talking to someone she had just met a few hours ago.

She jumped onto her bed. She gets to start working tomorrow. She suddenly remembers that a boy will be coming here soon when she saw the empty bed across the room. Chelsea silently prayed that the boy she's rooming with isn't a jerk and won't try anything with her.

Chelsea lies down on the bed. She stays there not moving until she hears the doorknob jiggling.

She decides to sit up and see who she has to room with. She silently watched the door as it opened.

A boy with white blonde hair with a blue baseball cap enters the room.

Chelsea's eyes widened as she recognized the familiar face.

"Mark..."

**I promised you I would rewrite it and here it is! The first chapter! Sorry I took a while. I'll try and update as often as I can. Which might not be often considering the fact that I have two other fanfics I'm working on as well as school and other random shit i have to do. **

**This isn't too long, just under 1,000 words; I'll try and make the next chapter longer. ^^ **

**Like before I'll be replying to reviews at the end of each chapter! **

**Please Review! It'll make me very, very happy! ;D and I'll update faster! Which probably won't matter much since I suck at writing and I doubt anyone would be interested in this story... -_- **

**Well please review anyway if you liked this or if you hated this. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, I took awhile… Sorry about that. I got one review, a follower and fave! That's not much but I don't care~ I'm just happy these people like my story so far. :'D**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER~! **

The blonde haired boy entered the room. Smirking at the brunette who was still in shock. He placed his bag on to the bed and sat down next to it, facing Chelsea.

Chelsea continued to stare at the boy in disbelief. Why the hell would he be here? Chelsea hasn't seen Mark since Sophomore year in high school, yet here he is, sitting with her. Four years later...

"Hey Chelsea." Mark said, still smirking.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" Chelsea stuttered.

"You haven't seen me in four years and this is how you act?" Mark said, while pulling out his belongings from the bag.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea repeated with more confidence than before.

"I'm pretty sure I'm here for the job." he replied nonchalantly.

"Since when are you into working on a ranch?" Chelsea asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hold back the urge to punch him in the face. She had been dreading the day he would reenter her life.

"For a while, actually. You remember my ditzy cousin, Claire right?"

"Yes, and you do realize that you're blonde too." Chelsea retorted.

"Well, my parents made me spend a couple summers helping her with a farm. Since I didn't hate it, I decided to work on my own." Mark continued, ignoring Chelsea's retort. Then, he smiled and playfully asked, "What about you, my dear Chelsea?"

Chelsea groaned before answering, "My brother, he had a farm and I liked helping him out."

Mark proceeded to put his things away. Chelsea pulled out a notebook and scribbled something down. "So, how are we supposed to work together?"

Chelsea looked up from her notebook. "I dunno. We can switch every day. Like, I could work tomorrow and you can the day after. And I really doubt we'll be able to work at the same time without arguing over something stupid. I'd prefer to stay away from you as much as possible."

Mark nodded. "Alright, whatever. It's late. I'm going to bed."

Mark pulled off his shirt and jumped onto his bed.

"Do you really need to sleep like that?" Chelsea asked, slipping under the covers.

"Yeah, we both know you want this." Mark said, gesturing towards his body. "Plus, it's hot."

"What do you mean, it's hot?! I'm freezing!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"You could always sleep with me?" Mark smirked, scooting over.

"I'd rather die." she turned the lamp off.

.:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:.

The next day, Mark and Chelsea woke up to the sharp sound of a knock on the door at six in the morning.

"Chelsea... Answer the door..." Mark mumbled, turning over.

Chelsea groaned, mumbling profanities as she lazily walked up to the door and opened it.

Julia stood there with a big smile on her face. "Morning, Chelsea!"

"What are you doing here so early?" Chelsea asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I just wanted to meet the other new rancher. And I wanted to ask you something." She smiled brightly. And as if on cue, Mark stood behind Chelsea and stared at Julia with tired eyes. "You must be Max?"

"Mark. That damn old man keeps getting my name wrong." Mark mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Taro got Chelsea's name wrong as well. Its nice to meet you! I'm Julia."

"Yeah, hi." Mark tried to wake up more and attempt to get a better look at the girl standing outside their doorstep. He smirked a bit before climbing back to bed.

"So did you want to ask me?" Chelsea asked.

"I wanted to invite you over for a little sleepover. With a few of the other girls, its to get to know you, like a welcome party!"

"Do I get to come?" Mark called from his bed.

Chelsea sighed, "When is it?"

"This weekend." Julia said overly excited. "I'll see you then."

Then she ran off.

"You're such an idiot." Chelsea grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Once she finished, Chelsea went out and found Mark still in bed.

"I'm gonna go. Bye." She said as she left the boy.

Chelsea spent the next half of the day clearing up her ranch. Getting down into the mud, pulling weeds and planting some seeds. Once she finished, she looked over her ranch, admiring her hard work. Most of the day was gone by the time she was finished. Chelsea was also covered head to toe with dirt and mud. She ran back inside to take a shower.

She quickly stripped off her clothes and jumped into the hot shower. Sighing the moment she felt the hot water against her skin.

After coming out of the shower, she decides to go outside and take a walk.

**Not much of a cliffhanger… Oh well. This is pretty damn short. Oh well. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Guest:** Thank you~ here's the update :3

**If you liked it please take a moment to review? It'll make me really happy!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed! :D **

**THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
